


in the clouds

by indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Changkyun doesn't appear only mentioned, Flight Attendants, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Hotel Sex, M/M, Other, Pilots, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Home is where Hyungwon and Kihyun are.





	in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea of min being an air steward, and pilots hyungwon and kihyun? couldn't get it out of my head. hope you liked it!

It seems to be the golden rule: Airports in all countries are crowded. People bustling about, children screaming incoherently about anything and everything, dolled-up salesladies by racks and racks of cosmetics and alcohol, unnatural smiles plastered on their faces.

“Minhyuk hyung!” There is a familiar holler, and heads turn, including the man in question, who whips his head to look in the direction from where the shout had come from. Jooheon is running over, blonde fringe slicked back with some industrial-grade hairspray, a neat undercut on the side.

“I was looking for you just now.” He is out of breath, dragging along a bag that isn’t too unlike Minhyuk’s -- black, petite, convenient. Minhyuk smiles, places a hand on his shoulder.

“I was busy. They made me do the clear-out.”

Jooheon scrunches up his nose and cocks his head to the side. “Do you want to go for a drink?” Minhyuk blinks. He understands the underlying connotation to the invitation.

To be fair, Minhyuk knows that he _is_ attractive, and Jooheon _is_ well-known for sleeping around with a few of the crew members and pilots, but despite the number of offers he receives, every offer sent his way is still a little surprising, and slightly flattering.

It’s a lonely career. Minhyuk knows that the best, and he’s not judging, but he shakes his head, a gentle smile on the ends of his lips.

“Not this time. I have places to be.” Jooheon stares at him, a little bewildered. Poor boy probably didn’t have to deal with a single rejection throughout his whole career.

“Oh.” Jooheon’s eyelids are fluttering uneasily, and Minhyuk feels like he needs to say something to soothe his injured ego, but it’s not in his character to say sorry for something he’s not apologetic for.

“What’s on your itinerary? You’re returning to Incheon on the 2PM flight tomorrow, right?”

Minhyuk nods. It had been challenging to match up his schedule with the people he needed to see, and he’s not going to miss it for the world.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been on this route so many times, though. What else is there to see here?”

Minhyuk grins. He doesn’t tell Jooheon that the tiny island of Singapore holds one too many precious memories; it’s not the place, it’s the people.

“Well, I’ve made a few friends here and they’re bringing me on a food tour, so.” Minhyuk hopes his lie is convincing, even if he doesn’t understand why he needs to weave such an intricate story. It’s a lonely career. Jooheon knows that well.

“Oh. That sounds like fun.” Jooheon says blandly, and Minhyuk offers a weak smile in response.

“Yeah. Hey, why not ask Changkyun? I heard him complaining about having nothing to do until the flight tomorrow.”

There’s a flash of something in Jooheon’s eyes, and Minhyuk doesn’t want to probe, but he senses the sharp sting of fear. Jooheon smoothens out his expression quickly enough, Minhyuk playing along.

“Yeah. Yeah, I might. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jooheon is suddenly in a hurry to leave, his fingers gripping over the handle of his bag tightly, and his knuckles are white.

“Okay. See you then,” Minhyuk replies, the smile still on his lips, and Jooheon walks in the direction he’s heading, only twice the speed.

The air outside of the airport is stuffy. Humid. Impossibly warm. He likes Singapore, the views, the food, occasionally the people, but most definitely not the weather.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he shifts his carry-on to his other hand, pulling the device out. The backlight blinds him for a moment, and he’s standing in the middle of the airport exit and the taxi stand.

 _From: #1  
_ _same place?_

Minhyuk’s thumb runs over the screen, a bit of a struggle with only one hand.

 _To: #1_  
_ok  
_ _2 coming?_

Another quiet buzz, reply almost instantaneous.

 _From: #1  
_ _hes with me_

_To: #1  
_ _can we share a taxi?_

_From: #1  
_ _yeah we’re in the middle of the queue_

A short pause, and then another buzz. 

 _From: #1  
_ _u managed to shrug off joo?_

Minhyuk doesn’t push down the smile on his face, eyes flickering up towards the long queue and searching for the familiar faces.

 _To: #1_  
_yeah_  
_may have scarred him a little_  
_do u kno what happened with him and changkyun?  
_ _he looked like i was the demon rebirthed when i mentioned ck_

 _From: #1_  
_fyi u are the demon rebirthed_  
_and 2 has a bit of an idea abt what happened  
_ _leave the gossip for the dining table, will u?_

He recognises a short guffaw from the group of people by the taxi stand. A tuft of chestnut brown hair next to a tuft of black, and Minhyuk pockets his phone, striding over with the biggest grin, luggage trailing behind.

*****

Hyungwon is stuffing his face with oyster omelette, the one dish he ingests at an impossible speed, because he’s a ‘spoilt Korean brat who’s picky with his food’ -- Kihyun’s words -- and he doesn’t do so well with foreign spices.

Kihyun, on the other hand, is at a loss at what he should eat first, a large variety of local food spread across the table, his chopsticks losing their way.

“So.” Minhyuk mumbles with his mouth full, and is returned with a judgemental glare from Kihyun. He swallows. “What’s up with Changkyun and Jooheon?”

Hyungwon hums, biting on the ends of his chopsticks, wondering if he should try the fried prawn noodles, gaze unfocused.

“I heard they hooked up, and Changkyun got a bit… clingy?” Kihyun offers, doesn’t know how to phrase it well, and picks up a piece of fried fishcake, munching on it silently.

Minhyuk blinks unevenly, and Hyungwon presses his lips together. “Which means they fucked once, and Changkyun thought it meant something.” He decides to go ahead and try the dish anyway, noodles dangling from his chopsticks. “It obviously didn’t mean anything to Jooheon, so it’s probably awkward for them.”

Minhyuk’s lips form an ‘O’ shape, and Hyungwon shrugs.

“How do you guys even know about stuff like this?” Minhyuk asks, looking as Hyungwon squeezes his eyes together, bracing himself to dislike the dish. His expression evens out slowly, and Hyungwon nods briefly, going in for another bite.

“News spreads like wildfire. We hear stuff.” Kihyun says, sipping on the straw of a huge mug of sugarcane juice. “Why do _you_ never hear stuff? You should be our source of gossip, considering you guys hang out with each other so much and hook up and this and that.”

Minhyuk sniffles. “Because I’m actually busy doing my job instead of listening in to people’s shit.”

Hyungwon shoves him in good fun, his entire disposition less intimidating now that he’s out of his uniform. He’s still good-looking in a simple black t-shirt and acid washed jeans though, so Minhyuk allows himself a selfish stare for another selfish second.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, because the reason why you haven’t died in a plane crash owes no credit to the both of us.”

Minhyuk chuckles and sidles up to Kihyun’s side, the man chuckling as he lets Minhyuk lean on him, an evident scowl on Hyungwon’s face.

They stay like this for another moment, Kihyun putting a spoonful of rice near Minhyuk’s lips as the man opens up and swallows it silently, the air between the three of them amicable and comfortable.

Minhyuk is tempted to just stay here like this in Kihyun’s arms, but the heat is stifling and he has too much energy in his blood to just sit around.

He pushes himself away and continues to gobble on his food, a gleam in his large eyes, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Hyungwon.

A smooth palm snakes its way up his thigh, and Minhyuk almost chokes on his noodles, eyes widening at the food going down the wrong pipe, and Kihyun slaps on his back worriedly.

The palm doesn’t move.

Minhyuk lets it stay, lets Hyungwon’s thumb rub warm circles on his inner thigh, tries to ignore the way his dick twitches eagerly at the touch.

He sighs. #1 and 2 will be the death of him someday.

*****

They are gentle with him. They ease him into his headspace slowly, lets Minhyuk have his moments to mull over his decisions, his feelings, his awareness of the space between them.

They have safe words. Yellow means to pause, red means to stop.

Minhyuk keens when Kihyun taps him on his hipbone gently, his skin on fire, burning with a desire to touch and be touched.

He spreads his legs without being told. Hyungwon tells him he’s a good boy. The praise blazes through him like dried leaves caught on a lit match, and he growls.

They put their fingers in him. Kihyun’s fingers are shorter than Hyungwon’s, but #2 always knows _where_ to touch, bending his fingers in impossible ways, reducing Minhyuk to a writhing mess.

Hyungwon’s palms are warm. Minhyuk is on his stomach, over Hyungwon’s thighs, and he babbles. He remembers briefly about what he’s muttering, about being a bad boy because he came when he wasn’t yet allowed to. The slaps are deafening. Minhyuk hears them caged up in his brain, ringing over and over again.

The pain shoots up, and his body twitches, his cock hardening against his flat stomach, and Kihyun is groaning behind him.

Hyungwon massages the flesh on his bottom before he slaps again, and Minhyuk breathes hard.

It takes Hyungwon’s next massage before he mumbles a _yellow_ , and when they look at him concernedly, he smiles. “I just want to play something else, please.”

The response is a low grumble from Kihyun’s chest, and Minhyuk’s face is pressed into the pillow. Kihyun goes first, erratic thrusts coupled with loud breathing.

He bends down from time to time to whisper dirty, dirty words in Minhyuk’s ear, shivers running down his spine in waves.

Minhyuk cries out when Kihyun tells him he’s a pretty cock slut, that his ass is hungry for his dick. Look at your hole swallowing up my dick. Asks him if he likes it, if his slutty self wants more. _Yes_ , Minhyuk screams, _yes I want more, please_.

Kihyun makes him beg, makes him tremble as he asks to come, and Hyungwon, who’s kissing Kihyun, shoots him a look.

“Okay, you dick-hungry whore.” His voice is deep, rough, gritted through clenched teeth. His fingers are burning into Minhyuk’s hips, bruises blossoming beautifully.

His thrusts don’t follow patterns, arrhythmic, not unlike the quirks and idiosyncrasies Minhyuk notes in Kihyun’s unpredictable personality.

A stutter and a stop, and Kihyun comes in him, harsh ruts against his thighs as he rides it out. Minhyuk has tears in his eyes, and he shouts as he, too, comes, strings of white falling on his abdomen, his chest heaving.

He’s busy trying to catch his breath, but Kihyun is pressing kisses into his shoulders, like he’s apologising for his roughness. He whispers, asks if he’s hurt him anywhere. Minhyuk exhales a _no_ breathily, smiling at the high of his orgasm, blinding and dizzy.

Hyungwon goes next, the polar opposite of Kihyun. He holds Minhyuk in his arms softly, gently, lays him on their bed.

He looks at Hyungwon as he fucks him, Kihyun’s cum lubricating the thrusts. Hyungwon is teasing, less impatient, makes Minhyuk teeter on the edge hard and lets him down fast.

He changes his mind quickly, too. He pulls out, and the tip of his cock pokes at Minhyuk’s entrance, tempting to enter, and Minhyuk is making grabby hands.

Hyungwon doesn’t let him go easy, makes Kihyun take out a toy he’s kept in his suitcase, and it’s cold when it touches his twitching hole. Minhyuk can smell the strawberry lube from where he is.

Hyungwon pulls it out only to shove it back up, and Minhyuk’s back hits the headboard, loud thumps as he finds himself whimpering at every push, the dildo satisfying, but it’s not Hyungwon. _His_ Hyungwon.

Kihyun returns as a ball of warmth beside him, his gaze blurry from the tears and the dildo stimulating his insides. There is a quiet hum between his moans, and then it’s on him. Minhyuk cries. His back arches as the vibrator touches his cock, tight and desperate, and his hole twitches.

His vision phases in and out, Hyungwon pushing the dildo into almost the right places, Kihyun running shivers through his nerves with his deep growling, and his cock with his playful ministrations.

Minhyuk is a bow, arching, arching, ready to snap. He trembles, toes curling up both in pleasure and in unliberated ecstasy. He needs release.

He begs. He knows how much Kihyun likes it when he begs, likes when Minhyuk is crying for more, body aching from ripples of want, surges of neediness.

Hyungwon mutters an okay, an incoherent exchange of words between #1 and 2. Minhyuk looks past his tears. They are a blur of attractiveness, and it doesn’t matter who it is that’ll help him get to the peak of pleasure now. Anyone will do.

“Sweetie. Can you get on your knees please?” Hyungwon’s voice is smooth, nasal, saccharine, and Minhyuk nods, head spinning as he obeys.

They appear as a double punch to his gut. Minhyuk’s lips are wrapped around Kihyun’s hard cock, Hyungwon thrusting into him from behind.

He swings forward and is pushed against Kihyun, breathing in a mouthful of dick, and he almost chokes. Kihyun is as rough as he remembers.

He skull-fucks him, movements fluid but random, a loud groan from his lips as he tells Minhyuk how good he feels. Minhyuk scratches down his thighs, a tiny form of revenge, and Kihyun hisses.

Hyungwon’s fingers leave marks where they press into his flesh, his thrusts short and fast, momentum for Minhyuk as he rocks against Kihyun’s cock, jaw slackening.

He hits and scores. Minhyuk shouts at the spot he aims, and Hyungwon is relentless, inviting Minhyuk to come closer to the edge -- closer, closer, even closer. He topples. Hyungwon tells him he’s allowed to, so he does.

He cries out his intentions, but Kihyun tells him to hold on for a few seconds. He wants to see his look of bliss as he shoots his load. Minhyuk tries his best to grip onto the thin piece of string that eventually snaps from the edge.

They come together, Hyungwon in his hole, Kihyun in his mouth, Minhyuk all over his tummy, dripping onto the sheets.

He falls, face first, and Kihyun turns him around slowly. They will be up for round two, but not so soon, not yet. Minhyuk is lucky the night is still young.

He hears Hyungwon’s breath hitch in his throat, and he feels fingers prying his butt cheeks apart. Cum leaks from his hole and onto the sheets, and Kihyun growls again, a warm pit in his stomach.

“This is so fucking hot, pup.” Kihyun whispers, licking the shell of his ear, and Minhyuk bats away the haziness with his arm.

They rub soothing circles on his arm and wipe the cum from his stomach, but no one comments on the mess on his bottom. He has a mild inkling of what they have in store, so he lets them manhandle him, shifting him into hugs and pressing warm kisses into his hair.

They know it’s not easy to let him come out of headspace and introduce him into it again in the same night. Minhyuk takes stimulation slow.

Hyungwon asks if he is up for round two. Minhyuk’s vision returns to him, and Hyungwon and Kihyun are hard again. He grabs onto them eagerly, and a whine stems from Hyungwon’s throat.

 _Yes_ , he says, voice cracking, and they are still gentle, waiting for him to call out his safe words if he needs them, always cautious and careful.

Kihyun eats him out, licking the mix of him and Hyungwon’s cum from his hole.

Minhyuk writhes as Kihyun’s tongue slips in and out, ticklish yet nerve-wracking.

Round two consists of handcuffs and Minhyuk being folded into half as he drags his nails down Hyungwon’s back, striking red traces of their night of debauchery.

*****

Minhyuk falls in place. He remembers the start with Kihyun, with the young pilot throwing seductive glances in his direction when he served them their dinner, and it ended with them fucking in the crammed toilet of one of the planes after landing.

Somehow Hyungwon was added into the equation, the man like a drop of dark ink in a pool of water, spreading himself naturally into them, tainting them with a bit of his colour.

Their first night had been in Singapore, a hotel room too small for the three of them, too big for the tiny country. Minhyuk was bent over the basin and fucked into oblivion.

It felt nice, a little bit like being used. After their night of play and pleasure, Kihyun would buy them breakfast.

It’s a good arrangement. Minhyuk likes it, and outside of the intense sex, Hyungwon and Kihyun’s company is enjoyable.

It’s not easy to come to a schedule where all their timings meet. Hyungwon and Kihyun don’t always pilot together, and if they do, they may not have Minhyuk to tag along. Minhyuk gets video calls of them in their hotel room though, when he’s stuck in another foreign country, alone.

They put on a show for him, and he returns the favour.

Outside of work, they hang out.

Air stewarding is a lonely career. He’s out and about too much, never staying in one place for long enough to establish healthy or long-lasting relationships. The last he’d tried, he had completely broken his partner’s heart. He didn’t know things could work so seamlessly before he’d met #1 and 2.

He doesn’t sleep around with people anymore, content with the flow of messages from Kihyun when Hyungwon’s on a flight, Hyungwon’s messages when Kihyun’s working, and 364 unread chatroom notifications of the two’s endless bickering when Minhyuk finally knocks off and turns on his wi-fi in yet another hotel room.

He knew he was set up for years of loneliness, of being away from his family for extended periods of time when he entered the profession. It was worth it, though, because Minhyuk thinks he’s seen so much of the world already, and he still has so much more left waiting for him.

He likes travelling. It feels like he can fully immerse himself in another dimension, look at the beautiful mountains and seas, a reminder that he is but minute and insignificant in the whole scale of things.

But with Kihyun and Hyungwon, Minhyuk finds that he is not alone.

Sometimes it’s a date in Paris with Hyungwon, other times a dinner in Italy with Kihyun. No matter the time or location, Minhyuk is home.

Home away from home is how he would describe their relationship. He seeks solace in their sweet words of encouragement, in their arms around his waist, in their nods when he seeks affirmation in times of doubt.

He is truly home in his nest (or in Kihyun’s words, a pigsty), in Seoul, a small apartment close enough to hear the bustle of the city, far enough to enjoy some peace and quiet at 4am.

He is lodged in between Kihyun and Hyungwon, their peaceful breathing putting him to ease. They don’t fuck that night, Kihyun too tired to focus, Hyungwon too lazy to get it up. Minhyuk doesn’t mind.

They have pizza, grease over his hands, Kihyun making a lewd joke about lubricated fingers and they share a laugh.

They watch a movie about zombies, none of them weak-hearted enough to hide behind pillows, but Minhyuk does jump a little at a particularly gory scene, Hyungwon holding him to his side.

His heart sings as he snuggles closer to Hyungwon, before feeling a mass on his other side. Kihyun stares at him, expression unreadable, and he flops onto Minhyuk ungracefully, the man chuckling as he runs his fingers through Kihyun’s black locks.

They fit well, like matched-up pieces of a jigsaw puzzles, Hyungwon smoothening out Kihyun’s jagged edges, and Minhyuk takes their corners, piecing them up perfectly.

They wake up the next morning with Hyungwon having stolen all of the covers, and Minhyuk is nestled in Kihyun’s hold, the sun blinding, Kihyun iridescent under its glare.

He kisses him on his chin, the slobbery smack waking the man up, and his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

The knot unfurls when he sees Minhyuk staring up at him, blinking unevenly, and he breaks into a breath-taking smile. _God_ , Minhyuk thinks, _I’m so in love with him_.

Kihyun kisses him on the tip of his nose, and he grins back, warmth radiating through him.

Long limbs wrap around his torso from behind, and Minhyuk doesn’t know if he’s more surprised at the hug, or the fact that Hyungwon is awake at this time.

He shifts to face Hyungwon.

The man is half-awake, eyes still closed, thick lips falling apart as he breathes evenly against Minhyuk’s cheek. His sharp features carve imprints in Minhyuk’s brain, and he traces his fingertip along his jaw.

Hyungwon grabs onto his wrist gently, and Minhyuk stills. Kihyun is still soft and warm behind him, the comfort lulling him into a space where he’s tempted to drift back into sleep.

“Watch out. It might just cut you,” Hyungwon mumbles, and Minhyuk chortles, a little too loud for the early morning, and Hyungwon frowns.

 _God_ , Minhyuk thinks, _I’m so in love with him, too_.

The feeling wells up in his chest into a gush of fondness, affection flowing out in the form of playful kisses along his boyfriends’ faces, both of them squirming at the touch of his lips.

 _Boyfriends_ , Minhyuk thinks, _what a lovely concept._

And they kiss him too, taking turns, Kihyun’s kisses hurried and rushed, eager and earnest. Hyungwon’s kisses are slow and deep, patient and lazy.

Minhyuk doesn’t pick sides, because both sides are home.

**Author's Note:**

> after writing this i realise i probably could have explored a uniform kink here somewhere, but that's for a next story maybe, i don't know. i like writing my characters in so many different AUs. this was really fun to write.  
> i've been thinking about possibly boosting my work count, so i am quite open to taking prompts! if any of you are interested in suggesting a prompt/au, please do so in the comments, or shout at me @kihyunghyuks! (tip: i'm not a v big fan of writing canon fics, so maybe consider something else)
> 
> thank you for reading, and kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
